1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animated dolls and more particularly, to a doll having a shower cap that is movable on the doll's head by ajet of liquid pumped from a reservoir within the hollow interior of the doll's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
wide variety of dolls and animated dolls have been provided over the years for amusement and play. Many dolls have been designed for animated action in a manner resembling common actions of a human being and these animated actions have often been developed to a highly refined level.
As far is known, however, no dolls have been provided wherein a shower cap mounted on the head of the doll is activated by a jet of liquid pumped from a reservoir within the hollow body of the doll.